Applications and services are often made available over the Internet or other computer networks. Content providers, application providers, and/or service providers often utilize remote computing services to providing access to electronic resources, such as web services. Electronic resources may include processors, memory, storage, networking and, generally, any hardware used in a computing environment. Often hardware and/or software used to support desired services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. Users, for example, may rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to networked computing resources, and thus reduce the burden of providing local hardware and/or software for computing services, as compared with implementations without remote computing services.
Historically, users of computing resources have often utilized local computing resources, that is, resources locally managed on or in connection with user devices, such as notebooks and/or desktop computers or a local network. Common applications, such as word processing applications, for example, often execute locally on a user's computer, such as a work or home computer. As such, users (or organizations associated with the users) often pay for expensive hardware for executing the applications as well as for the maintenance and upgrades of the hardware.